Hermione's Revenge
by 14mortalInstruments
Summary: Ron insults Hermione and to prove him wrong she turns to Ginny for help. How will the castle react to the new Hermione. Set during the middle of sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fanfiction

_Why? Why? Why? WHY? Why did he notice her?_ Hermione thought. _What did she have that I don't, I mean she is prettier, funnier, and more fashionable _"Hermione," My heart skipped a beat when none other then Ronald Weasely, the one person she really did and didn't want to see.

"Hmm" was her only response. _I mean I did want to see the boy I have been in love with since first year but at the same time I definitely did not want to see him with lav- it hanging allover him lich static cling. She must have the brain the size of a peanut. Why dose she even like him? Why do I even like him? He is the most annoying person on this planet. We allllwaaaays fight and scream at each other. We both had very very bad tempers. But I just couldn't stay mad at him one I looked into his deep, mesmerizing, bright blue eyes. They just fit so well with his pale freckled skin and fiery red hair. Plus he was kinda cute when he was mad. Why is he with stupid bimbo? _

" Hermione."

" Hmm. Sorry, what."

" I said ' would you help me with his problem for potions?'"

She sighed " Sure" she started the problem.

" Won Won," the most annoying voice known to man screeched. She started walking over but stopped dead in her tracks "what is she doing here"

"Nothing babe, just helping me with some work" Ron answered in a soothing tone. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why couldn't you have Ginny help you? Why did you go to her?" IT wined "she is not pretty, funny, or fashionable"

Ron's response shocked her. She expected him to stick up for her but instead he said, " your right," Hermione went rigid " but she is the smartest person at Hogwarts." With that IT calmed down while Hermione stood up, blood boiling, and screamed " Ronald Weasly! How dare you, here I am trying to help you and you just insulted me! You must be dumber than you look! Well from now on you can do your homework on your own! And For the record I could be pretty, funny, and fashionable if I wanted to be! I will show and everyone else in this castle. I will show who has ever insulted me! What I could be!" With that she ran up to the girls dormitory crying._ Why am I crying? I already new those things about me. Why am I crying? _As soon as the question came to the she had an answer._ Because he had said them all out loud. Well I better go find Ginny. If anyone can make me into what I need to become it's her. _

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny."

She finally found her in the girls secret room that was discoed by heroine in her first year.

" What did he do" Ginny said when she saw her Hermione in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank god it was the weekend. Ginny and I would have the whole weekend to beautify me. On top of that it was hogsmeade weekend so we could raid all the clothing stores. It was perfect._ "So Hermione how do want to look; edgy, punk, Goth, preppy, "Ginny asked breaking through my thoughts.

" I don't care as long as I make heads turn" I paused " I can't believe I am going to say this but Ginny I give you free rein in my appearance." I know I might sound a little shallow but wouldn't you be hurt if one of your so-called "best friends" just insulted you in the worst possible way. I feel I have a to be a little selfish.

" Oh, with me in charge you will look amazing. I can't wait too see Ron's face when I am done with you. And don't pretend that you don't like him. You and I both know you do and that you're doing this to get back at him."

" I will not dignify that with a response" I said defiantly but I could feel my cheeks heating quite rapidly.

" I will take your blush as a yes" she exclaimed quite excitedly.

_~Monday Morning~

_Ok. Here goes. No turning back now._ That's what I've got to keep telling myself if I plan to get through the day. And that's exactly what I told myself when Ginny was putting that strange hair potion in my hair and when I saw exactly how short the skirt she had picked out was. As I rounded the last turn of the staircase I so nervous that I turned around only to bump into Ginny who practically pushed me down the stairs but I was able to catch myself before I fell. As I stepped out of the protective shadow of the staircase I heard gasps and other strange noises coming different places from the common room. And I just stood their in my 3 inch black heals, red and black plaid mini- skirt (if you could call it skirt), red v-neck t-shirt. Ginny had also made so that my hair was perfectly straight and after much fighting I convinced her to go light on the makeup.

" Her-her-mione" I herd a familiar voice say.

" Hey Harry. What's new with you?" I ask

" What's new with me what happened to you? How did Ginny convince you into this outfit?" He said in pure astonishment.

" How about we go for a walk and I'll tell you all about it" I answered sweetly. And being the gentlemen that Harry is he offered me his arm and I gratefully took it. This is what I love about him; he is so sweet and genially interested in what happens in my life. I imagine that this is what having an older brother would feel like. A very over protective older brother, I remember this one really bad row Ron and I had a while back. Ron called me a bossy- know-it-all and that he didn't know why he or put up with me. Harry nearly punched Ron in the face but I put my hand on his arm telling him it was fine.

" So what happened?" he asked

" Well it started at the end of the day Friday…" I proceed to tell him about the events leading transformation. When I told him what Lavender said and that Ron actually agreed I could see him clench his hands. By the end of my story I could tell his blood was boiling.

" How could he do that to you" Harry said " I mean he CAN be a great big prat at times but that was uncalled for." I simply surged " Well I have to hand it to Ginny, and I mean this in the nicest way, she can work miracles. I will have to start walking you to and from class just too keep the boys away from you," he teased.

" Well it would be nice to have someone to talk to and keep me safe from all those horrid boys" I countered.

" So do you think this will get him to notice you. Because if that's what this then I an thoroughly disappointed with you Mrs. Granger Harry said in a very Dumbledore like voice.

" No Harry this is for me. I did this to prove something to myself. It may have started as a way to prove to others what I could be but not any more." I said my confidence growing with every word.

" Well good for you. But seriously if this is becoming a regular look that I will be walking you to and from classes because you will need protection because there are too many slime balls in this school."

"Harry when I said I would enjoy company I meant it. I would having you walk me to class"

_~Ron's POV~

_I can't believe her. Why did she have to go and tell Ginny what I said? Did I get an earful from that girl? I'll tell ya she could rival mum when she is angry. Then I heard gasps. My interest peeked so I looked to see what all the commotion was. What I saw shocked me. Was that Hermione, no it couldn't be, could it? But it was why else would Harry say her name. Wow She was beautiful before her transformation but now she was drop dead gorgeous. I was about to go up to her but I felt an arm on my shoulder. Lavender how could I forget my, and I hate to say this, __**Girlfriend**__. I must admit that I feel bad about agreeing wither about Hermione Friday. Now she probably hates me._


End file.
